Some Old Scars
by LoneKoops
Summary: The three of them met by accident a simple friendship blossomed. They all wanted to go to U.A. They all know what they need to do, but all of them had secrets. Could the scars of their lives stop them from becoming heroes. [OCXToru][OC,?][OC,?] Sorry bad at summaries. Rated T for Bakugou.
1. Before the meeting

**I tried to write a fan fiction 3 times. None, at this point, are published. So I'm trying again, maybe this one might work. 3 OCs, one story, a few secrets.**

"Speaking intensifies"

'Thinking intensifies'

**All might intensifies**

*Sound intensifies*

ΩNext character intensifies?Ω

Ω = A change of character.

CHP 1: Before a fated meeting

* * *

Kenki Ito

Quirk: Fanning Blades.

Description: Makes knives of variation of width, length, and height out of his blood. He can choose. Body produces extra blood so bleeding out is harder.

Drawbacks: The blades have to cut through skin and blood vessels. Causes bleeding when quirk is Used. Has to eat Iron in order to make weapons.

**Can he use this ability for good?**

* * *

Tsukika Watanabe

Quirk: Aura of darkness .

Description: Can create Localized areas of darkness which affects strength, speed, and agility. The areas are invisible in the dark.

Drawbacks: Weaker in light.

* * *

Sosashi Nakamura

Quirk: Element Storage.

Description: An ethereal pocket that he can shove things into where they are broken down into base "elements." What makes something count as an element is Unknown. (example: Wood is a separate element from plant, but cotton is part of the plant element.) He can pull them out and make things.

Drawbacks: The things last ten seconds. The pocket has a limited amount of storage. And needs to be refilled often.

* * *

Sosashi looked at the clock: 6:00 pm. The studying was intense today but the time barely moved. The tests would come whether he liked it or not, so no need to fret.

*Bzzt* Went his phone.

Mom: Dinners on you kid. Not going home today.

And a few more meetings I have to go to.

Some money is on the counter.

He typed back.

Sosashi: Okay mom don't worry

I'll get some food, my work paid me this week

Mom: Thanks kid.

Sosashi: I'm going to Hisashis, want something

Mom: Nah getting something from work.

Sosashi: Love you

Mom: Love you, sorry about the work thing.

Sosashi: It's ok

(Text messaging ends)

Sosashi placed his phone into his pocket before glancing at what he was wearing. 'It doesn't matter let's just get some food. The jackets fine, nobody will care about just some kid getting lunch.' He grabbed some pocket money before bolting out of the room. 'Ugh this smell reeks, Dad's been at it again.' Sosashi said sneaking out of the house while grabbing a bottle from the floor. Sosashi looked around the alleyway before leaving. The smell of his favorite restaurant coming to his nose. He rushed there to the only decent part of town.

Ω

Kenki sat in his room spinning his chair around and around, never quite throwing up from the sick feeling. He checked the time '6:00 pm I guess I'll need to eat' Kenki threw on one of his backpacks, heard some rustling in it, before packing up his other backpack. He walked through his house 'Let's go to Hisashis, It has cheap food.' He walked out into the night air, locking the door behind him. The night air was fresh and cool. Kenki looked toward Hisashis. And started walking towards the bad part of town.

Ω

Tsukika LOVED the night is crisp cool air, it's lower light, her powers, everything. Her and her friend Nanashimi always went out at night, who cares about school tomorrow, you can always grab a coffee and everything would go right. They both were jumping off of rooftops to get to other ones it was so much fun. They hadn't found what they were looking for but they could search for the rest of the night so they both decided to pack it off and get something to eat.

"Mom called me I need to eat at the house today." Nanashimi stated.

"It's okay I'll get something from a grub place nearby." Tsukika said. "It sucks to not eat there but it's fine."

"She said you can't come because you come over all the time." Nanashimi added.

"Yaa sorry." Tsukika apologized.

"It's fine, just you need more friends, If you're going to freeload off them." Nanashimi stated.

"What no! I don't freeload, I just like homemade meals. And your moms are the best." Tsukika declared holding her arms together.

"Lol, but I do mean what I said about the friends thing." Nanashimi commented.

"Fine, I guess I'll try to get out of my bubble." Tsukika admitted.

"You go girl." Nanashimi added while walking away. "See you later."

Tsukika looked around for a food place that didn't look like a dumpster fire. And found a well known place called Hisashis.

(End of Chapter one)

* * *

Each one will have a secret, some that you've seen hints of some that you haven't.

Join Us next time on DBZ Ultimate, Jk. But please stick around I need to become better.


	2. The Meeting, and A Vigilante Encounter

I have been having a hard time, I'm running out of fanfiction to read and for some reason I gained an addiction to it.

So I'll start writing again I probably won't write this often but a camping trip has left me with a lot of time to write.

"Speaking intensifies"

'Thinking intensifies'

**All might intensifies**

*Sound intensifies*

ΩNext character intensifies?Ω

Ω = A change of character.

CHP 2: Some Jerk-wad.

* * *

Ω

Kenki Ita sat at his normal spot ordered his drink and sat back for a normal meal. The food here was the safest in town that is close enough to be able to get home easily. So he would commonly eat here. Kenki looked around and saw a large amount of regulars some who were new. Kenki saw one person here he gulped.

"Ahh, The villain is here." Said that person upon seeing Kenki.

"I'm not a villain." Said Kenki.

"Your quirk says otherwise." Stated THAT person.

"Quirks are not the villains, the people who do evil are villains, strictly speaking you are doing more villainous things Kanashi" Stated Kenki.

"You cannot be a hero, you create knives!" Stated Kanashi Amata.

"Yes I can! I can totally be. a. hero." Kenki mumbled.

"Yes he can, a deliberate touch from a skilled hand can save many people." Stated a Voice.

Ω

Sosashi walked into Hisashis and immediately saw three people fighting with words. 'Good they're not using quirks' thought Sosashi. 'Why are people so quick to anger.'

"Hey what are you guys fighting about?" Questioned Sosashi.

Ω

Tsukika sat eating her meal in the homely place. 'I need to go to Hisashis more.' Thought Tsukika before hearing what a guy said to someone else.

"Quirks are not the villains, the people who do evil are villains, strictly speaking you are doing more villainous things Kanashi" Stated One of them.

"You cannot be a hero, you create knives!" Stated Kanashi.

"Yes I can! I can totally be. a. hero." Stated The knife guy.

"Yes he can, a deliberate touch from a skilled hand can save many people." Tsukika stated.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kanashi.

"Thank you." Said the nice one.

"You're welcome and my name is Tsukika Watanabe." Tsukika Replied.

"What ever, his quirk still befits a villain." Replied Kanashi

"I know that but, my choices will make me a hero!" Said the nice one.

"What are you guys fighting about." Asked another guy.

Ω

Kenki was so lucky someone was finally being nice to him, she was fighting for him. She said he could be a hero! He might finally gain a friend. And she was a girl! Why would they want to be friends with him. He was just a person with a quirk that could kill easily.

"What are you guys fighting about." Asked some guy.

"He says that he is a villain just because his quirk creates knives." Tsukika stated pointing to both Kanashi and Kenki in turn, while glaring daggers at Kanashi.

The guy furrowed his brows while looking at both Kanashi and Kenki.

"I can see how it could be used for evil, but why treat him so badly wouldn't making somebody angry at you make it more likely for them to do evil." The guy reasoned

"But his can easily kill." Kanashi retorted.

"Can you genuinely say that you haven't seen another person's quirk that could kill easily." The guy questioned.

"A lot of heroes have quirks that can kill, All Might's, Endeavor's, and even Thirteen's quirks can kill pretty easily." Tsukika retorted.

At that point Kanashi just stomped away. His plan, foiled, his anger, still kindled, but no ability to fight any of these claims. He just got away.

"Thank you guys, my name is Kenki ita." Kenki stated.

"You're welcome It's what anyone should do, oh and my name is Tsukika Watanabe, you?" asked Tsukika.

"Mine is Sosashi Nakamura, and good choice of wording there." Sosashi acknowledged. "It's a sad fact of life that not all heroes would have helped."

"Yeah." Added Kenki. "So I'll buy you both a drink. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Replied Sosashi.

"Nah not my style, It's what anyone should do." Replied Tsukika. "But do you mind if I sit with you, there aren't enough tables left for me."

The waitress came over to their table. And asked for their orders and after that they continued talking. Kenki finally started paying attention to what they were wearing Sosashi was wearing a blue and black jacket with pant, he was brown eyed with black hair. Tsukika wore a open faced black jacket, black and grey striped shirt, black pants, black boots, no heels, and black leather fingerless gloves. Her eyes and hair also matched her aesthetic.

"Hey so how old are you two?" Questioned Tsukika.

"14" replied the two boys.

"Hah I'm older than you, 15." Tsukika joked her eyes lighting up.

"So what do you guys want to do when you grow up?" Asked Sosashi.

"Hero." They all stated.

"Why do you want to be a hero Nakamura?" Asked Kenki.

"I'm sorry I don't want to tell you, it is very personal." Explained Sosashi. "What is yours than ita."

"Ah you can call me Kenki I'm not good with formalities." replied Kenki. "Oh and I want to be a hero to prove that my quirk is not a villain quirk, I choose who I am."

"Wow an honorable goal." Tsukika stated. "For me I've just always loved helping people."

"Cool! Sorry about the personal question Nakamura." Kenki Apologized.

"Oh call me Sosashi. Kenki." Sosashi added.

"I guess call me Tsuki." Tsukika rejoined before looking at the empty plate in front of her. "Oh. It looks like I'm done. Sorry."

"How about we get each other's phone numbers." Sosashi Questioned.

"I don't know let's ask him." Tsukika replied looking at Kenki with a sadistic smile.

Kenki gulped and his face turned tomato red and he looked down. 'Well you need to ask her phone number now.' 'She's a girl!' 'Well it would be wrong to not ask.' 'fine!' He looked up to a puzzled looking Tsukika.

"Y-Yeah I guess." He said with a slight stutter.'I did it! I asked her!'

They traded numbers and despite being the first there Kenki was the last out of Hisashis. He walked home.

Ω

Sosashi started walking home and once again he found himself looking at another villain harming another victim. The villain was a very buff guy with minotaur like horns. He looked at the glass bottle in his pocket. 'If I get involved in this I could get busted for vigilantism.' But it turns out that he hadn't needed to because a dark tendril slammed the villain into the wall and a dark figure dropped from the roof.

"Using your quirk in public is illegal, so it's up to me, as a hero, to strike you down." The dark figure. "I'm the underground hero: Dark Octopus."

"You're not a hero, You're a vigilante." Stated the Villain.

"It's never a bad thing to help people." The vigilante stated sending another dark tendril at the villain.

The villain rushed at the vigilante, the tendril swinging around the villain before coming back and knocking him almost into the vigilante, where another tendril came from the floor knocking the villain into the air. After which the first tendril grabbed the guys legs and slamming him into the ground. Seemingly knocking the villain out. The vigilante walked up to the villain pulling out some handcuffs. The villain smiled before slamming the vigilante in the stomach with his horns. The vigilante stumbled grasping the wound. The villain moved in front of the vigilante. Sosashi threw the bottle at the villain. The villain turned around, who looked like he was absolutely fuming.

"You bastard!" He shouted at Sosashi charging up before dashing at him.

'How much metal do I have, enough for a wall? No, uhm ground? Yes good...' Sosashi reached into something at his right side and pulled out a wall made entirely out of ground. Which the villain subsequently ran into. The wall started crumbling with each subsequent blow to it. The wall shortly crumbling afterward before disappearing completely. Sosashi pulled out of the air a metal whip that lashed out at the villain, pulling him into the wall before disappearing. Then a dark tendril chained the villain up before another person in a mask slammed their fist into the villain's head knocking him out. Before they both handcuffed the vigilante and walked up to Sosashi.

"Thanks." The first vigilante acknowledged before both of the other people left the alleyway leaving the villain there.

Sosashi saw some red and blue flashes before seeing some police officers pointing guns at him.

"Freeze!" said one.

"Okay." said Sosashi raising his hands and letting them cuff him before dragging him into a police cruiser.

* * *

This one was hard to write for me, I am bad at writing and thank you for reading. Some Old Scars.

PS. Sorry for the fight I'm not the best at fight choreography. :(


	3. Update

Sorry I'm going to be down for a while with this story I may start it up again in the summer.


End file.
